Akatsuki Liburan
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Bagaimana jika Akatsuki berlibur keluar kota  ? ...silahkan lihat di sini...Review yaaa    Ngomong-ngomong ini Fanfaict saya yg prtama


Akatsuki Liburan

Di suatu Pagi yg Cerah terlalu ...

"Panas amet un" Kata seorang anggota Akatsuki yg tidak Di ketahui Gendernya (Penulis Di C4 lahir!)

"Iya senpai" Kata seorang anggota Akatsuki yg bangkotan Gaje untuk hubungi Sukanya ama ama TPI Perempuan Lolipop (Penulis Di Sunat.)

"Kita bilang yuks ... Liburan Ke pemimpin Suruh" Kata seorang anggota Akatsuki yg kerjaannya maen Babie EITSSS .. maaf Salah, Barbie..

"Ayo" seorang! Kata anggota Akatsuki kerjaannya minjem duit ama Kakuzu ama yg ngeliat Iklan Krim anti kriput (Penulis Di Amaterasu)

Duak! (Menendang Pintu)

Pain: "Sesungguhnya YOI Di asithi pengen bunuh ya! GW Lagi Baca Majalah Bokep asik juga lo ganggu. Ketok perangkat dulu kek Biar Bisa gw sembunyiin nih

Majalah. Konan Nanti tau "(! Menjawab Artikel Baru Artikel Baru Gaje Dan Tanpa dosa di muka)

Konan: "Rasa Ke Kamar yuks!"

Pain: "Yuks." (Pain Artikel Baru mulai otak mesumnya tidak berfikir yg tidak)

Di dalam Kamar

Buk BAK BAK BAK Buk Buk

Entah mengapa hanya Konan Kamar Yang USING kluar ...

ngiiiit (Baca: pintunya Terbuka sndiri)

Semua Anggota Akatsuki: "OH TUHAN SAYA!" Akatsuki minus Pain

Apa yg trjadi ... Ternyata membuat Konan Kertas terlalu origami yg Bagus (Penulis Di rinnegan)

Rasa Babak Belur ...

Deidara: "Pemimpin-sama un Liburan Kami Ingin un., Yu un."

Pain: "Bereskan Barang-Barang kalian, Soal Uang Minta Kakuzu!"

Semua Anggota Akatsuki: "YEIII!" minus Kakuzu (Lagi mojok krna bayarin Di Suruh 10 org)

Pain: "Berangkat!"

Sesampainya Di pesawat ...

Artikel Baru Duduk Tobi Zetsu

Sasori Deidara-

Konan-Pain

Itachi-Kisame

Hidan-Kakuzu

WHUSSS

Pramugari: "Begini Cara memakai Artikel Baru pelampng benar."

(Kalian Pasti tau APA yg pikirkan Rasa Di kan)

Konan: "Pain! Kretek"

Pain: "HIIII!"

Apa yg dilakukan anggota Akatsuki yg Lainnya?

Tobi: "Zetsu Tobi-chan ... pengen Lolipop!"

Zetsu dalam pikirannya berkata: "Anak bego ya Ni dah Masa Tua Minta Lolipop dah gitu? Di pesawat Lagi!"

Tobi: "Zetsu kgk tau ya, Tobi Anak Baek ITU ... OI * Semua Tobi ANAK Baek!" (Tobi lari keliling pesawat SMBIL berkta: "tobi Anak Baek" nyalamin penumpang Satu Satu sambil)

Hidan: "Wahai Dewa Jashin Semoga perjalanan lancar Kali inisial. Semoga Kakek sado bangkotan ngasih duit sbelah hamba hamba Amin.." (Sejak kapan Jashin Aliran doanya Amin pake segala)

Mendengar doa Hidan Kakuzu (Kakuzu Sebenernya Cuma untuk hubungi dengar juga .. smua penumpang, iyalah doa pake TOA)

Kakuzu: "Sesungguhnya doa ngapain nyebut-nyebut Nama gw GW g! Lo buat BKL BAYAR!"

Hidan: "Dewa Jashin Kakuzu Jahat!"

Kakuzu: "Dewa Jashin dukung kalo nnti kasih Kakuzu Kakuzu DUTI deh." (Lahh. .. Kakuzu iktu-ikutan doa ama Dewa Jashin)

Selanjutnya mereka berdua perang doa

Deidara: "Sasori un, trus maen un Boneka Bagus sini juga sih gw ledakin un.!"

Sasori: "Seni ITU sesuatu yg abadi!"

Deidara: "Salah un! Seni harus ITU hancur un!"

Sasori: "Seni untuk hubungi bgtu!"

selanjutnya mereka adu bacod tntang Seni

Kisame: "Ita ... menurut kamu cantikan yg mana, Juliet Sumingkem APA?"

Itachi: "Nama ikan kok Sumingkem Mau buat APA Emang sih ikan tuh?"

Kisame: "yaaa lah buat dinikahin."

Itachi: "Memperbaiki buat gw dri PADA Makan Di nikahin."

Kisame: "Apa lo bilang!"

Selanjutnya mereka berlomba berebut ikan

Pain: "Konan ... yg inisial Seksi ya."

Konan: "Pain ... Kretek"

(Pain ama Konan Duduk nyesel ... g Bisa Baca majalahnya)

Pilot: "ehem ... Mohon perhatiannya ... Saya Ingin mmbritaukan 1kabar Baik Dan 1 Kabar buruk Kakuzu:" cepet! Gw pengen ngitung duit buat ngasih Ke Dewa Jashin nih "(! Bner bner ... Kakuzu Aliran pindah)

Pilot: "I. iya ... Kabar baiknya Kita akan keanaeragaman mndarat."

Akatsuki: "YEIIIII" Kakuzu n Hidan Minus

Pilot: "Kabar buruknya ..."

Brtak ...

ngungggggggg

Akatski: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pilot: "Kabar buruknya Kita mendarat darurat!"

Akatsuki: "DEWA JASHIN TOLONGLAH KAMI!" (Entah mengapa * Semua anggota Akatsuki percaya Artikel Baru Dewa Jashin ... Ternyata Cuma untuk hubungi Akatsuki, para penumpang juga berdoa Artikel Baru Dewa Jashin)

-The End-

Ini adalah Fanfict saya yg prtama...Jdi maaf kalau ada kata" yg salah

Review yaa


End file.
